Demons and Dragons
"Demons and Dragons" is the second episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), so-called "Lost Season", which takes place after Season 4 of the series but aired after its sequel Fast Forward. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Ancient One *Ninja Tribunal **Kon-Shisho **Juto-Shisho **Chikara-Shisho **Hisomi-Shisho *Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **Faraji Ngala **Tora Yoshida **Joi Reynard **Adam McKay *Kappa-Tengu *Foot Mystics **Metal Mystic **Fire Mystic **Earth Mystic **Water Mystic **Wind Mystic *Hamato Yoshi (in Nightmare only) *Tengu Shredder (in Nightmare only) Episode Voice-over introduction ---- There is no voice introduction in this episode. Instead, the introduction is Splinter's nightmare. The nightmare shows the turtles and Splinter being forced to run for there lives. Unfortunately the turtles lose their lives trying to defend themselves, leaving Splinter to look at the sight of their dead bodies completely horrifed. Splinter prepares to defend himself when his master Yoshi suddenly appears. The Shredder however gets him before Yoshi can attack, and Splinter cries out. Suddenly, we figure out that it was just a dream and Splinter figures that out also. Unfortunately that only satisfies him a little, seen as he sighs and wonders what his sons gotten themselves into. Plot Synopsis ---- Act 1: Open as the Turtles and other Acolytes arrive at a training session with Hisomi Shisho. The sensei is nowhere to be seen, so Mikey begins doing impressions of the Ninja Tribunal to entertain the others. Hisomi suddenly appears behind the mortified Mikey and the master leads his students to their morning lesson. The Ancient One appears to give verbal instruction to the students because as the master of stealth ninjutsu, Hisomi will not speak. The task today is to cross the Dragon Bridge without being seen or heard. Mikey is chosen to go first (as punishment for his earlier discretion). The Turtle uses his amulet to focus his mind and body and successfully takes his first step - but he then celebrates his achievement and loses his concentration, causing his next step to be audible. This small sound awakens the water dragon living in the river below! Act 2: The angry dragon spirit attacks Mike and the other Acolytes rush into battle to defend him - but the creature brushes them aside with ease. Just as it looks like Mike will be the dragon's lunch, Hisomi Shisho appears in front of the Turtle and calms the dragon. Later, inside Splinter’s chamber, the Turtles receive words of advice from their master. The Tribunal’s ways are rash, but their mission is truly as grave as they claim. However, Splinter warns them that the Tribunal only cares about this mission, which is why the Turtles must stick together now more than ever. Cut to Master Juto’s dojo for weapons training. Juto instructs the Acolytes on the importance of being one with your weapons physically and mystically, and tells them that current weapons will be useless against the forces of darkness they may soon face. The master summons the Spirit Forge and dares the Acolytes to reach into it to receive a gift from the gods - or unspeakable pain if they are deemed unworthy of a prize. At first, all of the students are hesitant, but Juto mocks Splinter, which infuriates Raphael. Raph stalks to the forge and is engulfed by its flames! Act 3: As the fires subside, Raph stands unharmed and now holds a new weapon. The others follow his example and are all given new, powerful weapons. But when Leo goes to attain his prize, the flames sputter out! Leo asks Juto what this means, but the sensei ignores him. Suddenly, the rest of the Tribunal comes in and informs the group that the first artifact has been located but is going to be claimed by the servants of evil. The Acolytes must go retrieve it! Our heroes board the Tribunal's flying dragon ship and travel to a shallow river with a large waterfall. There the Acolytes are met by a group of turtle river demons. Mikey uses stealth to reach the artifact, an ancient cask. But once again Mikey celebrates too soon and alerts the demons to his presence. The beasts attack and an all-out battle begins! Act 4: The Kappa Tengu demons attack, using their ability to change into water to their advantage. Raph and Don use their new weapons and their chi to create powerful defenses. Leo grabs the cask as the demons regroup and surround our heroes. Leonardo grabs Faraji’s mystical sword and uses it to create an immense fiery chi blast. The flames consume the river and the Kappas, saving everyone - but the effort knocks Leo unconscious. The group returns to the monastery with the cask. Master Splinter attends to Leonardo while the Tribunal seems to only care about the artifact. Splinter is enraged at their lack of compassion and admonishes the Tribunal for being no better than the dark forces they are battling. The Ninja Tribunal explains that there is no place for compassion because the evil they will be facing is far more deadly than anything imagined. With that announcement, they open the cask and reveal the artifact inside - a helmet that the Turtles recognize as the one worn by their nemesis, the Shredder! Quotes (After his nightmare, he looks at his sons and sighs sadly) Splinter: What have you gotten yourselves into...? Michelangelo: Wow... You... Wow.. Michelangelo (talking to Hisomi-shisho): Uh, Hisomi-san, can I have a do over? (Ancient One hits his head and shakes his head) Michelangelo: Sheesh. Tough crowd. Michelangelo (talking about the water dragon): If the Tribunal uses a water-burping dragon as a teaching aid, then sign me up for home-schooling! Trivia The episode title is an obvious homage to the popular fantasy role-playing game series Dungeons and Dragons. Gallery * Demons and Dragons/Gallery External links *"Demons and Dragons" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Lost season episodes